At Least One Of Us Got Lucky
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: One of them get lucky and gets Yugi but which one...Atemu or Yami, A little sad...and based on a true event...A/Y YY/Y not Anzu


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Guess who got bored

* * *

At least one of us got lucky

Yugi walked home on the arm of his new fiancé, Atemu had taken him for a romantic dinner and surprised him by asking him to marry him and Yugi hadn't hesitated in saying yes. Atemu was everything Yugi had wanted in a husband, he was kind, loving and always there when Yugi needed him most. The only time Yugi couldn't be with Atemu was when he went home at the weekends to care for his sick mother. Although Atemu worked in Domino staying with friends during the week he actually lived in Tokyo.

They had been dating for nearly sixteen months and engaged for six when Atemu set a date for the wedding, two months time on June 4th, Yugi's 21st birthday. Yugi was so happy and so were his friends all except one, Yami, he had never liked Atemu and had certainly never trusted him, but he couldn't say anything to his best friend and secret love Yugi because he knew it would hurt him, so when Yugi had asked Yami to be his best man he had no choice but to force back the tears and agree. The smile that lit Yugi's face almost made the pain worthwhile…

The one good thing to come out of it was that Yami and Yugi were spending a lot of time together and although not realising it, growing even closer while making the wedding arrangements and ordering the caterers and the flowers had to be chosen. Yami had to remind Yugi of a little something he'd forgotten in his excitement.

"Aibou?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Have you remembered everything?"

"Yes it's all done."

"Are you sure?"

Yugi sighed, "Yes I'm sure, so stop worrying."

Yami chuckled and Yugi looked at him with his hands on his hips "Okay what do you think I've forgotten? Oh wise one."

"Wedding cake?" Yami asked innocently

Yugi's eyes widened "Oh god I haven't ordered the cake!"

Yami chuckled again and fondly shook his head as Yugi had a mini meltdown.

"Calm down Yugi we'll do it first thing in the morning." He looked at the clock "Anyway I have to go, Atemu should be here soon."

Yami stood up and put his coat on and was about to leave when he felt Yugi's arms slip round his waist. "I know you don't like Atemu very much but thanks for all your help Yami."

Yami hugged him back "As if I could have done anything else."

* * *

The last two months had flown by and there was now less than a week before the wedding. Yami knocked on the door expecting to see an excited Yugi greet him like he always did. But he got no answer, using the key Yugi had given him he let himself in and was shocked by what he saw, the house was ruined, the two wedding suits had been shredded, the wedding cake had been thrown at the wall tier by tier the place was a complete mess and in the middle of it sat a distraught Yugi on his knees sobbing his heart out.

Yami ran to him "Oh Ra Yugi!"

Yugi lifted a tearstained face and looked at Yami, the pain Yami saw broke his heart he pulled Yugi into a warm hug "Yugi what happened, who did this?"

"I…I did."

"You, why? Why would you do this? I thought you were looking forward to marrying Atemu?" as soon as Yami mentioned his name he knew he'd said the wrong thing, especially when Yugi started sobbing again. Yami held him tighter.

"He's already married Y…Yami."

"What?"

"He's al…already married and has…has." Yugi sniffed "An 8 month old daughter."

_8 months, then that means!_ Yami was livid "Where is he Yugi?" Yami asked in a dangerous tone.

Yugi wiped his eyes "I don't know."

"How do you know that this is true?"

Yugi handed him an envelope and Yami took out a letter and some photographs. Yami read what it said

_I'm sorry I don't know your name but I want to stop you from making a huge mistake,  
I hate to do this but feel I must, the photographs are date stamped so you know they are genuine,  
I have also enclosed a telephone number in case you would like what you see verified.  
__I am sorry it pains me to have to do this._

Yami folded the letter back up and looked at the photographs they were of Atemu and his bride at their wedding last year (while he had been dating Yugi) and the others were photos of the happy couple and their new baby dated eight months prior. Yami was murderous.

Yugi suddenly stood up, and Yami could tell he was running on auto "Um I have a wedding to cancel, as well as the flowers, the car, the caterers." He looked at Yami "I need to return the rings, um what else?"

Yami held Yugi's arm "You don't have to cancel any of it Yugi."

"I don't?"

Yami smiled "No."

"Why not?" Yugi asked confused

Yami got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he'd always kept in his pocket, "I was going to ask you to marry me the same day you first told me about Atemu." Yugi watched as Yami let his tears fall "So I didn't say anything then, I kept the ring as a reminder and I always kept it with me." He looked up at Yugi "So I'm asking you now, Yugi, marry me?"

Yugi looked at him and sniffed "But I don't have a cake."

Standing up again Yami wrapped Yugi in his arms and chuckled "That's okay I don't like fruit cake anyway."

* * *

Atemu stood on one of the bridges over the Sumida River and looked into the water, he truly missed having Yugi in his arms he had loved him more than life itself and dearly wished that he'd met him before he'd announced his engagement to his wife, unfortunately it was an engagement he could not get out of, as much as he'd wanted too, and he'd had to marry the woman while he was with Yugi.

It was also a shame that his contract in Domino had ended forcing him back to Tokyo and away from his love. He looked down at the Domino Times newspaper that his friend had sent him and immediately noticed the announcement of the wedding between Yugi and Yami, Atemu smiled and in a message aimed mainly at Yami he whispered "At least one of us got lucky."

He threw the rose he'd been holding into the water "Be happy Yugi." He watched it float for a few minutes before turning and walking away.

* * *


End file.
